Brook Laura Jackson and the Missing Parents
by Capw8543
Summary: After her apparment is destroyed, Brook finds her way to CHB where she meets some new friends... and enemies. Read as Brook learns about her family tree and who her parents really are. Will she be able to survive and will she be able to find her parents? Find out by reading this awesome fic that I made with the help of a few awesome people!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for posting the wrong story… Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone who submitted their OCs. I'm going to try to mention everyone if I can, even if they're just in for a little bit. I'd like to thank DarkHairedBeauty6000 for the help to think up another character. I only own Brook and the plot, nothing else at all what so ever. I really hope you enjoy the story!**

Brook's POV

"Brook, there is no way you are going out like that." My mom said. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal! My name is Brook Laura Jackson and I'm sixteen years old. You could say my parents are a little over protective. I have long straight blonde hair and sea-green eyes. It is also my favorite color. I was wearing a tight blue tank with a black mini-skirt.

"Why?" I asked my mom. Her name is Annabeth Chase-Jackson. She works for this big architect company in the empire state building.

"Don't even make me tell you what the right thing to do is." She glared at me. Just then my dad came back from work. He worked as a marine biologist near the water somewhere on the other side of the city.

"Dad, tell mom that this looks perfectly fine and is totally appropriate." I begged him. He looked over at me and then at my mother.

"No way are you wearing that." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked again.

"We said no." my mom yelled.

"Like you never wore anything like this!" I growled angrily.

"I didn't." she said venom seeping from her voice.

"I'm sure you were too busy off saving the world!" I exclaimed sarcastically, but part of me thought I saw my dad start choking on the blue Coke he was drinking at the mention of it.

"You are grounded." My mom yelled.

"I hate you!" I screamed back as I ran upstairs. I quickly changed into running clothes, grabbed my iPod, and escaped down the fire escape. I wouldn't sneak out to go to the party, I wasn't that dumb, but I did run to Central Park so I could clear my head. Once I got down to the street I started my run. Once I reached the park I started to time myself. Eventually it became really dark out so I hailed a taxi and got a ride home. Once I got to the building I used the fire escape again and climbed back into my room. I pulled my head phones out of my ears and began to walk to the kitchen. I knew I needed to apologize for what I had said. As I entered the kitchen something was off and it wasn't just a feeling I got. The room was torn to shreds. There was crap everywhere and to make things worse, blood was everywhere too.

"Mom!" I yelled. No answer. "Dad!"

No one was answering me and I was beginning to get worried. Then I went into the hall. Words were written on the walls in blood. Someone had scribbled 'you're next' on the wall in blood. Then there was 'run' scribbled in a different place. I recognized my mom's hand writing immediately. I bolted up the steps. I grabbed a change of clothes, a full water bottle from my mini-fridge, my mom's Yankee's cap, and my wallet. I had no idea why I grabbed these things; I just knew it made sense. When I reached the kitchen I found my dad's favorite pen sitting next to a pool of blood. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up shakily. I always wanted to write with this pen. It was as if it was a magical object. I ran outside and back towards the park.

As I ran I realized two men were following me. I picked up my pace, but they kept up. They were tall and there was no way I would be able to take them. Once I was in the park they disappeared and a few moments later they appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

"Give up now." One of the men said. I was trembling. Some dog-like creatures started to surround me and I found myself in a trap. Just then one of those dog-like creates appeared out of nowhere and started barreling towards me. I couldn't run so when it threw me onto its back I was relieved. But then I realized we were running right at a tree and I braced myself for the impact. It never came thankfully, but when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in Manhattan anymore. I wasn't even in New York, or at least it didn't look like it. The dog-like thing dropped me on the ground and disappeared. I sat there for a good five minutes staring into space.

That's when I heard the roar. If I could've screamed I would've, but I was too scared to open my mouth. I had my dad's pen still clutched in one hand. It felt safe there. All of the sudden a monster came into view. I learned about Greek Mythology in history class, but never did I ever think I'd actually see a real Minotaur. It looked right at me, daring me to make the first move, but I had nothing to protect myself with. So, I ran. I jumped to my feet and began to run as fast as I could. The damn thing continued to growl at me as it continued to chase me. But I just kept running. At one point one of its "hands" reached out and grabbed a hold of my ponytail holder and ripped it out.

Now my hair was flying loosely around me as I ran even faster. All of the sudden the beast stopped. Not because it was tired, but because a boy collided with it. I whirled around to see that the strikingly handsome boy was holding a sword. Just then two more girls rushed forward to help him. They were trying to contain the beast. I looked around me to find that there were several kids. Some were holding back others and trying to get them away from the fight. The three teens were getting nowhere. That's when I got an idea. I quickly climbed the nearest tree like I used to do in the trees in Central Park when I was younger. I then jumped down and landed on the Minotaur's shoulders. Without much thought, I ripped the horn out of the beast's head and stabbed him with it. The monster disappeared in a whirl of gold dust and I collapsed to the ground.

Before I passed out the outline of the boy hovered over me. His eyes were brown and his golden hair fell at just the right length. I swore I had seen an angel as the world turned black.

**A/N: Please leave a comment or critique. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't worry, we'll get to see some of the OCs next chapter. Should I continue?**

**-Capw8543**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Again, I don't own anything except for Brook and the plot. Get ready to meet some of the most awesome OCs ever! Thanks to everyone who has helped and given me an OC. I apologize if I was unable to use your OC, but I couldn't introduce everyone in this chapter so don't worry. There is still plenty of OCs to come. Enjoy!**

Brook's POV

A woman and a man were in front of me. The woman offered me intelligence and the man offered me power. I didn't recognize them, but I knew that they knew who I was. I was about to ask them who they were when I heard something.

"You sure you have her Anderson?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, she's really light." This Anderson guy said.

"Did Katherine run ahead?" the boy asked another question.

"Yeah, she went to tell Chiron. I wonder why she was being chased by the Minotaur…" the girl wondered out loud.

"You can ask her when she wakes up." Anderson said sternly. I realized that he must be carrying me to wherever we're going.

"Jenna, Calvin, please go retrieve an Apollo camper. Tanner, Katherine, please accompany me and our guest in the Big House." A man who I assumed was Chiron said. My whole body was sore all of the sudden and I passed back out of consciousness.

**BREAK**

I shot up into a sitting position. I screamed as sweat dripped down my forehead. It had to have been a dream. A bad dream where my parents disappeared and I almost died.

"Hey, take an easy." A girl's voice said. I found this beautiful girl with wavy golden hair and big blue eyes staring down at me. Light seeped in through the windows.

"What happened?" a boy with soft golden hair and brown eyes asked. I recognized him from my dream. Or maybe it wasn't a dream.

"She just woke up." The girl answered him.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"You're safe. My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kat, and this is Tanner." She said gesturing to the boy in the doorway.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Brook." I answered tiredly.

"Well Brook, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A man in a wheelchair said.

"Camp what?" I asked confused as I stood up with the help of Kat.

"Tanner, why don't you give this lovely lady a tour of the grounds? Perhaps we can figure out who her godly parent is." The man said.

"Got it Chiron. Right this way." Tanner smiled at me. I could've passed right back out, but I stayed on two feet and kept walking leaving Kat to talk to Chiron. Jackson = 1, hot boy = 0.

"So, how old are you?" I asked Tanner.

"Sixteen." He said glancing in my direction.

"Same." I said. This made him stop and caused me to walk right into his back. Jackson = 1, hot boy = 1.

"Sorry… Okay, these are the cabins that we stay in." he said. Some of them were beautiful and others looked a little scary. As he showed me the cabins he explained that the Greek gods and Roman gods were real.

"Are there Egyptian gods too?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me as if I had suggested we go jump off a cliff.

"What?" he asked.

"It was a joke." I said turning a little red.

"Hey Tanner!" a girl with black hair and blue eyes called to the boy. He had told me he was a son of Hermes.

"Hey Elena." Tanner sounded annoyed, although she didn't seem to notice.

"Who's the new girl?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, Brook, this is Elena, daughter of Aphrodite." Tanner said. She extended her hand and I shook it quickly.

"I'm the head councilor in my cabin. You're kind of pretty so I don't think you'll be a sister of mine. Perhaps Aphrodite's granddaughter. Or a child of Apollo." She said looking me over.

"Elena…" Tanner said warningly.

"No, don't worry about it. I didn't understand half of what she said anyway." I said.

"Watch what you say." Elena glared at me. Then she smirked knowing she had gotten under my skin.

"We'll see you around Elena." Tanner said pulling me towards the Big House. We had apparently completed our tour. When we stepped on the porch I stopped. Tanner looked at me funny.

"What's that noise?" I asked. A barking noise could be heard from where I think the arena was.

"Mrs. O'Leary? She's the camps hell-hound." He said.

"Can we?" I asked gesturing over to the arena. He nodded his head and led me back to the practice ground.

"Heel girl. Heel!" a girl with choppy black shoulder length hair, dark eyes, and a muscular build yelled as she held onto the rope the hell hound was tied to.

"Hey Leah!" Tanner yelled. She waved and then kept holding onto the hell hound. There was another girl helping her.

"Hey Tanner, who's your friend?" the tan girl with long wavy caramel hair in a fishtail braid and chocolate brown eyes with tiny gold flecks asked.

"Charlotte, Leah, this is Brook. Brook, this is Leah, granddaughter of Ares and Hermes, and Charlotte, daughter of Hades." Tanner said. I greeted both girls, but my attention remained on the hell hound. As soon as it saw me it licked me. It wasn't filled with slobber, but she barely skimmed my cheek with her massive tongue.

"This is Mrs. O'Leary. A son of Poseidon brought her back from the Underworld many years ago." Charlotte explained.

"She likes greeting people she doesn't know, but I've never seen her lick someone so gently." Leah observed. I recognized the gentle monster right away. It was the same one that had saved me from those two men.

"She must've known I was nervous." I lied swiftly. Both Charlotte and Leah bought it, but Tanner looked at me skeptically.

"Tanner, Brook, there you are. Chiron has been looking for you." Kat said walking in. She waved to Leah and Charlotte.

"Ready for tonight?" Leah asked.

"You're going down!" Kat laughed.

"Bring it!" Tanner added.

"Hey, I call the new girl. Brook radiates some serious power!" Charlotte exclaimed. I laughed.

"Why would you want her on your team?" Elena asked prancing over.

"Who wouldn't?" Leah challenged.

"Me. I mean, against Tanner, the sisters, and I, you don't stand a chance Rodriguez." Elena accepted the challenge.

"We'll see about that." Leah said as she and Charlotte turned back to the hell hound. My pocket began burning so I reached inside and pulled out my dad's pen.

"Oh yeah, you had that in your hand when we got you. I put it in your pocket for safe keeping although I don't know what a pen will help you with? Your bag is in the Big House since that is where you'll be staying since you haven't been claimed." Kat explained quickly.

"What happens if my grandparents are both gods?" I asked.

"Then you can choose where you'd like to stay. Like Kat and her sister Jenna. They stay in the Zeus cabin even though they're grandchildren of Aphrodite and Zeus." Tanner explained.

"Okay." I said thankful that someone had explained it to me.

"I see you have located our friend." Chiron said. The man was now a centaur.

"But- How- When-?" I stumbled over my words.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The half-man, half-horse answered me. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to go get the Team ready." Tanner said running off. Kat had a smile about a mile wide plastered on her face.

"Ready for your first game of Capture the Flag?" she asked excitedly. Chiron looked amused as I answered.

"Let me guess. You don't play with belts that have little flags hanging off the ends."

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should add anything. I need some critiques people! Haha, just kidding! Just a reminder, I haven't introduced all of the OCs yet so don't worry about it. Until next time,**

**-Capw8543**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so I tried to introduce as many OCs as possible. It was a little difficult and I'm going to double check that I got everyone in. Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

Brook's POV

"Alright, just stick with us and you'll be alright." Leah said. I found out that Leah and her brother, Calvin, had parents who were demigods. Charlotte told me their names were Chris and Clarisse.

"Okay, we'll be the attack and some of the Hephaestus kids are going to be the defense." Charlotte explained. I nodded my head as she and Leah helped me with some armor and a gladius. I made sure my dad's pen was in my pocket. Who knew, maybe after this I'd be so popular I'd get to sign some autographs. Finally, the game began. Leah and Calvin charged ahead of Charlotte and me. They cleared a path as we continued running. Just then however, a group of kids surrounded Charlotte and me. Leah and Calvin were ready to help us out.

"Who are they?" I whisper asked Charlotte.

"Aphrodite campers. They aren't that good with swords." Charlotte said. She held out her hands as if ready to do something and they all ran away screaming. Leah laughed and motioned for us to continue. As we made our way through the forest we encountered more people and they weren't afraid of Charlotte.

"Sons of Hermes." Calvin told me as we fought them. I was mainly dodging and slashing with the too heavy sword.

"What about them?" I asked when Leah's brother and I were back to back.

"They're fast and sneaky. You have to be ready for everything." He said and then slashed a rope that was dangling over some of the boys. It was clearly a trap meant for us. Then we reached a tiny stream. A lot smaller than the one we had originally crossed to change sides. Just then Kat and another girl, who I assumed was her sister, came flying out of the forest. I don't mean running really fast either, they were literally at least six feet off the ground.

"Calvin and I will handle Kat and Jenna." Leah said as the two pairs of siblings collided with each other. Charlotte grabbed my wrist and we ran. When we reached another tiny stream, Charlotte and I both bent down for some water. Charlotte must have heard something because she whirled around. I was about to ask her what she was looking at when someone slammed into my chest. All the wind was knocked out of my lungs as I hit the rocky ground. When I looked up, Charlotte was fighting Tanner, although Tanner seemed to be the more skilled swordsman.

"Give up yet blondie?" Elena's voice loomed over me. I jumped to my feet and tried to balance the heavy sword, but with absolutely no luck. Elena and I began to fight. I was just barely holding my own against her. Thankfully Charlotte was right, children of Aphrodite typically weren't the best fighters.

"Not a chance." I said now advancing on her. I realized they were there protecting the flag. As Elena and I danced around each other I realized a crowd had formed and Charlotte was no longer fighting Tanner.

"How… about… now?" Elena asked through bared teeth as she slashed my cheek, then my arm, and then she knocked the sword out of my hand. My pocket began to burn again. This time I quietly slipped it into my hand as Elena enjoyed her victory.

'_Uncap it and fight. Uncap it and fight.' _A female voice chanted.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked her as she celebrated.

"Oh, well… I guess I'll finish you off." she said raising her sword.

"Elena…" Tanner gave her a warning look and it was all the distraction I needed. I uncapped the pen and to my surprise it turned into the coolest looking sword I've seen yet. Elena looked surprised as I brought it down on hers. This sword felt more natural in my hands. Not one hundred percent, but better than the other sword I had.

"That's not fair!" Elena exclaimed as I disarmed her. No one moved as I placed her sword under her chin.

"For the record, I hope I'm not a decent of Aphrodite because if I am, I have to be related to you." I said. I dropped her sword defiantly and marched right around her. She was stunned. Then I heard her charge at my back, but before she could get there I heard another clashing of swords. I turned around to find Kat and Jenna, her sister, standing there blocking Elena from hitting me.

"That is a shameful act. Accept defeat and return to your side." Kat growled at her.

"Whatever." Elena said and stormed away.

After Capture the Flag ended, my team won, we all hit the showers. When I came out Kat and Jenna informed me that Chiron wanted to see me so I ran over to the Big House.

"You wished to see me?" I asked. It was already getting dark out and dinner would be served soon.

"Yes, where did you get that pen?" he asked.

"I found it, why?" I asked him as I lied with ease.

"It used to belong to a student of mine. Percy Jackson was his name. Do you know him?" Chiron asked. I wish I had a picture of this moment.

"H-he's my dad." I stumbled on the words. The way he looked at me I knew he had known the whole time and that's why he had never asked. Just then a boy walked onto the porch. He was tall, with blonde hair and he was built.

"This is Benjamin, he'll be helping me teach you how to use that sword of yours." Chiron said.

"Call me Kole." He said. I nodded my head.

"Now, we should get to the camp fire. I believe there is a sing along tonight." Chiron laughed. Kole walked with me all of the way to the fire and that's where we met up with his girlfriend Vanessa Lynn Keiser. She's a daughter of Demeter. She was extremely short, but she was beautiful with her red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Brook, this is my friend Triston." Vanessa introduced me to the fifteen year old grandchild of Hades and Notus. She had dirty blonde wavy hair that touched her back and dark chocolate eyes. I got this feeling that she was very powerful. I got the same feeling from Kat and Jenna when we first met. Speaking of Kat…

"Hey Brook! Get your skinny butt over here!" Kat yelled. I said goodbye to some new friends and jogged over to Kat and this boy with short jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall too.

"Since my girlfriend doesn't seem to have any manners, I'm Ryan. Son of Zeus and grandson of Bellona." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brooke, no title yet." I joked.

"Don't worry; I think you'll be claimed tonight." Tanner said appearing next to me. Kat whispered something into Ryan's ear that I couldn't understand.

"I don't know. Who would want her as a descendent?" Elena teased as she walked by.

"Ignore her." Charlotte said. She was holding hands with a boy I hadn't met yet. As the night went on I found out his name was Felix and he was the grandson of Hermes and Hecate. What a combo? Apparently he and his cousin, Dominic, are referred to as double trouble.

"Sorry we missed Capture the Flag." A girl said walking over. She had black spiky hair and vibrant blue eyes. She looked kind of scary, but I felt as if I already knew her.

"Thalia!" Kat and Jenna exclaimed jumping to their feet.

"Any word from Percy and Annabeth?" Kat asked.

"I don't know… Chiron?" she asked hopefully. At the mention of my parents, something appeared over my head. A trident and an owl. Poseidon and Athena.

"Everyone, this is Brook Laura Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena." Chiron bellowed. Everyone looked at me as if I had two heads, even Tanner and Kat. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Comment, critique, and review. I want to know what you think! Let me know if I'm doing good or terrible!**

**-Capw8543**


End file.
